Some School Year
by seastar529
Summary: "Shadows in the Light", but revised, edited, and better. May continue. Ryou has come home after a lovely summer traveling with the pharaoh and company. He's hoping for a normal time until next year but that is not going to happen. What if his friends and family find out about Shadow Magic? What if they find out about the monster inside? RyouXMarik or RyouXYami, BakuraXMalik.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

I used to have a story called Shadows in the Light, but I honestly cringed re-reading it. So I'm so re-writing. Well it only had that first chapter so this is the re-write.

This is after the Final Battle, but. . . . . . nope I'm not giving spoilers.

Oh and Marik and Malik do not know they are tomb keepers. Ishizu and Odion have been the tomb keepers.

########################################

"Ryou!" the little whitenette didn't have any time to react before his best friend Malik slammed into him sending him to the ground. "I missed you sooooooo much!"

"Malik get off my brother, I'm the one you're dating." Bakura smirked, pulling the little Egyptian up for a heart stopping kiss.

"I missed you more Ryou." Marik, Ryou's boyfriend, told the smallest picking him up off the ground. Their kiss was a lot longer, considering Ryou had left for the whole summer.

"I see that." Ryou laughed when they released each other. "But I really need to get my bags, so unless you want to help let go."

"Why do you think we're here?" Malik stole Ryou and started to lead him away from the other guys who followed groaning.

The group found Ryou's stuff and with the exception of one bag (which Ryou insisted on carrying) the loaded them on their backs. They brought everything to the car and settled in.

"What did you do back in Domino?" Marik questioned curiously, Ryou never told them anything on the phone or in emails. Not much anyway, the most they've gotten is 'I'm at a game shop right now". In fact all the calls and messages were happened at random times with a lot of gaps in between.

"Well actually we, my friends and I, went to a lot of places around Japan. And under a few weird circumstances we had to go to Egypt for two weeks or so." Ryou leaned back into Marik's arms.

"Egypt?" his brother asked. The two were twins, but while Ryou cared about good grades and cared about every single thing in his life Bakura only cared about having fun and making sure the people he cared about (Ryou, Malik and to a lesser extent Marik) were safe. Since he did not know about the trip he was a little irked and it showed.

"Yeah, totally unplanned, my friends had a life crisis trying to 'rediscover' himself. So like that good friends we are, we brought him to where his family belongs and tried to show him that the past doesn't matter." Ryou shrugged. "A bad past can leave many scars, but not knowing who you really are can be just as traumatizing sometimes."

"Not knowing who you are?" Malik raised his eyebrow.

"Amnesia, his family is dead and he has no real way of knowing if before he was a good person or a horrible one. He truly hopes for the former, but there is evidence of it being the latter as well." Ryou sighed.

"That's awful." Malik frowned, "Not knowing who you really are?"

"Wait if you know his parents died; don't you know who he is?" Bakura asked.

"That's all we know, that he lost his parents. It's the only thing that his mind retained out of all information." Ryou explained.

##########################

After summer break, school was the worst thing possible. Everyone was dragging themselves to their classes. The only thing that made Ryou even a little more lively was that his brother, his boyfriend, and his best friend were in his class just like all the years before. This may be because Marik and Bakura both have a therapist, and both therapists think it would be best for the school if they had all the people they care about in the same room.

Their group was insanity and violence's baby. Well Bakura and Marik were, then there was Malik who sometimes got into trouble, and Ryou who was their friend/brother who everyone believed to be the angelic presence that saved everyone's hides when the others were angry.

Ryou forced all of them to be early just because he had no idea what kind of teacher they would get.

"I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo tired!" Malik whined making the other early comers grit their teeth in frustration. If it had been anyone else (except Ryou) they would have yelled already but considering Bakura was right there like a puma ready to pounce they weren't going to test their luck.

"Mr. . . Ishtar is it? Please do not whine in my class, I do not approve of it." A deep voice reprimanded a very familiar deep voice. The class turned to see a tanned man with gravity defying hair standing in the doorway. "My name is Mr. Sennen and I will be your teacher. Of course I will tell you all this when everyone else comes but for all of you lucky people I guess I can tell you twice."

Ryou was gasping like a fish out of water.

Mr. Sennen frowned, "Are you alright Ryou? Do you need a glass of water or medicine?" he leaned forward, much to the pleasure of the girls in the class, and put the back of his hand on Ryou's forehead. "Do you have a fever? I thought I told you to take care of yourself."

SMACK!

Ryou's hand clashed with Mr. Sennen's hand and it echoed in the classroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryou whispered.

"Ryou?" his three companions asked concerned

"Can we talk about this after class Ry- I mean Mr. Touzoku? Away from my first ever class." The man looked more amused than annoyed though.

"Do you even have credentials?" the whitenette asked incredulously.

Mr. Sennen gave the younger one a smirk, "Of course, what kind of person do you think I am?"

Ryou gave a chuckle, "Oh there are a lot of ways I could answer that, and some of them aren't exactly school appropriate."

The teacher didn't even look offended in fact he seemed to grow more amused every time Ryou opened up his mouth. "Ryou I know deep down in that closed off and vaulted heart of yours that you love me."

"You're a teacher now; somehow, you're supposed to be very mature." Ryou crossed his arms. "I can have you fired for talking like that."

"And yet you do not deny it." Mr. Sennen's eyes glowed faintly. "Interesting."

"Excuse me." Marik interrupted angrily. "He is my boyfriend."

The teacher cocked his head to the side, "Really, then why haven't I been told he was in a relationship. Is he that ashamed of you?"

Marik almost lunged, but with the quick thinking of Bakura and the pleading of Ryou he was not getting detention before class even started.

Ryou pointed at the spiky haired man, "You, me, outside now."

"Are you sure that is appropriate, not only is your boyfriend here, but I am your teacher." Mr. Sennen joked.

Ryou groaned, "Will you just SHUT UP!"

#####################

The principal had come in right before class to see if the new teacher was nervous or not. As expected Marik tried to get the guy fired but the principal thought it was funny that Yami (being almost their age) would pretend to flirt. Apparently their principal was insane because he knew going in that the teacher and a certain student knew each other.

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled in the hallway. The class heard a group thundering through. There were a few seats left so their guess was that the final bit of their class decided to join them.

"Wooh!" a group of four (three boys and a girl) fell into the classroom, with two boys (a tall brunette and a guy with a dice earring) following after them.

"You were almost late, that is not tolerated in my class." Mr. Sennen gave them a stern look, take your seats.

"DOES SOMEONE UP THERE HATE ME?" Ryou suddenly yelled.

"Hey Ryou! We really wanted to surprise you." The shortest one that somewhat looked like Mr. Sennen grinned.

"And see the town you live in, right Yugi." The blond grinned.

The short one nodded and spoke again, "Right Joey."

"This is going to be one hell of a year." Ryou muttered.

###################################

**I just couldn't leave my old story on anymore, but I liked the idea. I don't know if anyone will read this but if people do read it and want more tell me. I might update it once in a while I have ideas for it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
